Nimble Promises
by Hammerin
Summary: Sebastian is a twenty something lawyer at Smythe and Tibbet law firm with a bad view on love and marriage until he meets Mercedes Jones who shows him that love isn't as bad as it seems. (With appearances and mentions of Kurt H., Blaine A., and Trent N.)
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian stared at his latte silently as Trent rambled on about his previous night's meaningless rendezvous.

"Man, I've said it a million times, but I will say it again. You should have seen this chick's rack!"

"A triple C, right?" Sebastian asked, quoting Trent on his undeniably incorrect facts. Trent nodded vigorously, absent-mindedly taking a sip of his hot coffee. As the blazing liquid touched his tongue he pulled the drink away from him causing a mess. Coffee stained the table and Trent in a matter of seconds. Sebastian stared at the mess, and tapped the table in surrender. "I'll go get you some napkins."

"Oh, thanks man,' Trent said, "you're a lifesaver." Assuming Sebastian was leaving to get the napkins in a showcase of friendliness, Trent shot him a thumbs up. Sebastian smirked at the boy, hiding the truth that he had only gotten up to avoid a retelling of how big his hook up's breasts were. Sebastian walked to the front of the café to find the napkins, scrunching his face when there appeared to be none. He stood leaning on a wall, surveying the café, looking for someone in the same predicament as he. Maybe they would be more familiar with the restaurant, and could find the napkins quicker than he. His eyes caught a short girl who appeared to be about his age. Her hair was casually pulled tossed over her shoulder and she was clothed in a black sweater, vest, and white pants. She looked like she had just catwalked out of a magazine only to bless the café with her presence. Her chocolate skin glistened in the light of the café, while she sat talking with a modest looking fellow. Sebastian could only stare at her with a slightly opened mouth, abandoning the idea of finding any napkins.

"Dude, their were napkins on the table." Trent said, appearing behind Sebastian quickly. His navy blue blazer had been dabbed with a napkin notably, but now barely revealed a stain. Laughing, Trent grabbed Sebastian's elbow, guiding him back to the table. Sebastian raised his hand to Trent's chest stopping him.  
"Hey, hey. Slow down,' Sebastian faced the model-type woman, but kept eye contact with Trent. "Alright, look where my head's turned. There is a girl sitting with a boy, they're about our age. Don't stare over there, but tell me if you see them."

Trent squinted, looking for the girl. "The black girl and the white guy?" Sebastian nodded, "Oh, yeah. She's cute. What about them?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and began to nod his head. "We're gonna get to know 'em."

"We can't just leave the table, they are gonna think we're trying to leave without paying."

Sebastian closed his eyes tightly, keeping his anger masked. "You _idiot_. We are at a café, we already paid." To this, Trent chuckled. "I was kidding,' he lied. "I was kidding. Anyways, are we just gonna walk over there?"

Sebastian shrugged, "There are two empty tables on their right side. Just move super quick and take those seats and put them around their table. Then, shut up and let me work my magic."

Trent sighed as he followed Sebastian to the other side of the café. As they approached the boy and girl duo, Trent's stomach began to churn with all the possibilities of what could possibly go wrong. He almost turned around before he reached the table, but soon enough he stood at the foot of the group, starring the girl in her eyes. Sebastian had already picked up his chair, and began placing it between the boy and girl when he noticed Trent staring at the girl open-mouthed.

"Can I help you?"

_Uh._

Sebastian grabbed the girl's shoulder, taking over the conversation. "Hi, I'm Sebastian."

She turned his way confused. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, my friend was just taking a seat."

"_Yeah, yeah. Taking a seat, I was taking a seat._" Trent said in a disconnected trance. He sat down quickly, doing his best to fade into the atmosphere.

Sebastian continued, "Anyways, my name is Sebastian. And my friend, Trent, and I were so impressed with you, that we had to know your name."

Trent shook his head matter-of-factly, "No sir. _You _were impressed."

The unnamed boy at the table furrowed his eyebrows before Trent could continue. Quickly looking among the group, Trent cleared his throat. Looking at Mercedes, he raised his hands, "Not that you aren't noteworthy, I'm trying to say that I have someone. I met her last night.' Sebastian rolled his eyes. "But, that's a long story."

The girl looked at Trent wide-eyed and nodded, "That's nice. Well, um, my name is Mercedes. And this is my friend, Kurt." She extended her hand to Sebastian to shake it. He grabbed her hand lightly, her hand fitting in his perfectly. He withdrew it quickly to shake Kurt's hand, who had a slight smirk on his face and an analyzing look in his eyes. "How are you, Sebastian?"

"I'm good, how about yourself?"

"I'm swell, actually. I hope this is not a thing for you and your friend. To come up to unsuspecting girls in cafes.' Kurt said, looking back and forth between Trent and Sebastian. "She won't sleep with you."

"Kurt!" Mercedes said loudly, Sebastian smiled openly at Mercedes, showing off his bright white teeth. "Actually, no. I've never really done this before, I was just truly taken aback by Mercedes. And the first thing Trent said was that he's taken. So, we are trustworthy, I assure you."

Mercedes shook her head, "I love how we're talking as if we know each other."

Sebastian pushed himself back into his seat, "Who's to say we can't get to know each other?"

"I'm to say,' Trent interrupted, looking at his watch. "Sebastian, I hate to burst your ever-growing bubble, but we need to get back to work."

Sebastian batted at Trent, rolling his eyes. "Tell my dad I'll be there later." Trent raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Sebastian nodded. Trent shook his head in agreement, and stood up to push his chair in. He patted Mercedes on the back and shook Kurt's hand, "I hope to see you guys soon."

"You too." Mercedes and Kurt said in unison. Sebastian watched Trent walk out of the café, making sure the boy didn't flash him any signals. When Trent had finally left, he found Mercedes and Kurt shooting daggers at him.

"You work with your father?" Kurt asked him smartly.

"Yeah, but not in a basement or anything. He owns Smythe and Tibbet Law firm. I mean, now that Tibbet died, he owns it."

"You're a lawyer?" Mercedes asked, her interest peaked. She turned her chair to face him, ears open.

"Yeah,' Sebastian licked his lips and nodded. "yeah."

"How? You can't be a day over twenty-five." Kurt said, leaning his elbow onto the table and putting his chin into his palm.

"You're close, really. I'm twenty-four. I graduated, like, a year early. I went to school up in Vermont when I was seventeen, and I came back west for law school."

"Smythe and Tibbet as well? That's prestigious, I'm impressed." Mercedes said, nodding. "More than impressed, I'm surprised. You're not married?"

Sebastian took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, "You really don't even want my opinion on marriage, to be honest."

Mercedes looked over at Kurt for guidance, but the boy let Mercedes take over the conversation, offering his hand up in relinquishment. "No, tell us."

"I just,' Sebastian shook his head, perplexed. "My parent's went through a really bad divorce, and it seems like every marriage I've seen is either or have already gone down that road. I mean, does anyone truly believe that you'll be with one solo person for the rest of your life? If you're a Christian or whatever religion, then eternity?"

Mercedes nodded, "I do, actually."

Sebastian nodded back, "Then we've come to our crossroads.' He cleared his throat, and looked over to Kurt.

"Kurt, feel to jump in at any time."

"You know what, I'm actually going to go."

"Oh, are you sure?" Mercedes asked him, disappointed.

"I'm sure, sweetheart. It was so nice meeting you, Sebastian. I hope I can see you again." Sebastian and Kurt stood up, Sebastian smiling and shaking Kurt's hand once more. Kurt leaned over, hugging Mercedes and kissing her forehead. "Call me, doll." Mercedes smiled and promised to call the boy. With one last smile to the duo he picked up his satchel and walked out the café.

Making sure the boy was out the door, Sebastian preceded wearily, "Please tell me that he's gay and not your boyfriend or something."

Mercedes chuckled_,_ "Gay."

"Alright, good. Well, not good, but not bad. You know what, let's change topics." Mercedes laughed as Sebastian rambled on, "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um, how old are you? I'll start with that."

"I'm nineteen."

"Oh, so are you in college?" Sebastian inquired.

"No, I'm actually taking this thing called a 'break year'-,"

"Yeah, I know what that is. It's where you take a year to save up and find out what you really want to do before you start college.' Mercedes nodded, sipping her drink. "Yeah, a lot of people do that. It's a respectable choice."

"Yeah, but I'm out of work right now, that's the unrespectable aspect." Mercedes said beginning to laugh. Sebastian watched the girl, smiling lightly.

"I feel kind of cocky, sitting here on my millions, basically." Sebastian added, tilting his head. "You're fine." Mercedes said, smiling.

Sebastian reached in his pocket, taking out a pack of gum. He pulled out a piece, and shoved it in his mouth. "Sorry, I actually do have to get to work at one point, and I don't want the smell of coffee on my breath." He explained, offering her a piece.

Mercedes denied, picking her purse off the ground and placing it on her lap. "You don't really look like you're dressed to go to work." She pointed at the boys, who cladden in khaki pants and a loose denim colored button up did not look like he was prepared to do anything professional. "My dad owns the place, and I'm basically next in line to inherit it. They really can't say anything to me about what I'm wearing,' he shoved his hands back into his pockets. "it's none of their concern anyways."

Mercedes looked at Sebastian cautiously. "Don't let all the power and money get to your head."

Sebastian felt a surge of tension building at the table as he side eyed Mercedes. "Their aren't any politics, it's just dress code."

"I see."

"Anyways, I should get going. This was nice, we should do it again."

"We should." Mercedes said, beginning to stand.

Sebastian stood quickly, pulling her chair out. Resting his hand on the small of Mercedes's back, he pushed her chair back in, and walked her out the cafe.

"Alright, which car is yours?" He asked her, squinting his eyes in the sun.

"The white suburban."

Sebastian scrunched his eyebrows, and looked down at the girl. "And yet you drive nice cars?"

Mercedes laughed, as he led her to her truck. "I've got a father who loves me."

Sebastian opened the truck's door, and helped Mercedes into it.

"Thanks."

He nodded, and smiled. "My pleasure."

He tapped the car's door, hoping Mercedes would speak before he had to. When she didn't, he finally made eye contact with her. Opening his mouth awkwardly, Sebastian proceeded, "I don't want to make false promises as to us meeting again. I'm going to give you my number, and I'll pray that you will call me."

"So, I'm gonna be forced to make the first move?" Mercedes asked him, starting the truck.

Sebastian scoffed playfully, "You make the first move? I came and sat with you and met your analytical, almost fiction, gay best friend! This is the second move, Mercedes. You know what, this might even be the third."

The two erupted into laughter, Mercedes watching the boy. She enjoyed his wit and banter, and decided that maybe she wouldn't mind seeing him again too much. Against her better judgment, she leaned into her purse and pulled out a pen and scrap paper, and handed it to Sebastian. "Legible please."

He nodded, and scribbled on the paper.

"Alright, Mercedes. Don't disappoint me."

"I wont." She told the boy before shutting her truck's door. She watched him stroll onto the sidewalk with his hands shoved in his pockets, dawning a sway that every man wished he processed. She rested her chin on the steering wheel, and watched him until he was out of sight.

She shook her head at the thought of what had only just happened over the past thirty minutes, staring at the crumbled up sheet and number.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are great, and thank you SOOO much for the encouragement. Keep reading, because I definitely have some plots that you guys are going to love. I do _somewhat_ have an idea how I want this fanfiction to end, but it's not clean cut. Anyways, feel free to drop any suggestions in my reviews or PM me. Sorry this one is a bit shorter than Chapter One, but the next chapter will probably be 2k-4k, so it'll probably be up by Thursday, but I am no doubt working on it. Thanks!**

* * *

"You gave her the firm's number? Why even?"

Sebastian shrugged, and put his folded hands behind his neck. He pushed himself back in the adjustable chair and threw his legs onto his chestnut desk. "See, she's gonna call up here to see about me. One of us will pick up, and I'll tell her to stop by. While she's here I could offer her a job, her being out of work and all. Then she'll be forced to be around me."

"I'm pretty sure she already liked you, why do you need to force her to be around you?" Trent asked.

Sebastian shrugged, "Maybe she'd be more appealed to me if I helped her out."

"Chicks hate that."

"Hate what?"

Trent began to spin around in his chair, counting the tiles on the ceiling. "When you treat them like a damsel in distress."

Sebastian leaned further back into his chair, beginning to become weary of his decision. "I mean, she's out of work. She'd be an idiot to turn down this offer. All I have to do is offer her a job as a secretary, my secretary. She'll love me."

Trent clenched his mouth, unsure. "Yeah, so what about after you guys sleep together?"

"You know what,' Sebastian smirked, grabbing a stress ball off the desk. He threw it up in the air and caught it. "I actually hadn't even thought about that."

"Like, even if y'all do get together, then what if you guys break up? Boom, you still gotta work together."

"I could fire her?" Sebastian queued in.

"That'd be a douche bag move, for you even."

_True, true_. Sebastian nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, this was a dumb idea."

"You know what,' Trent pushed himself forward to Sebastian's desk, breaking what would have been a 'safe client' distance. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Make this job seem so freaking great, that she'll ask for it. You won't even have to offer her the job, so if you guys do happen to get together, then break up, you wouldn't be in a bad position because you weren't the one who offered her the job."

"Man! That's great, that's great." Sebastian sat the stress ball back on his desk, and stared at Trent in thought.

"What could go wrong?" Trent asked.

"What if she tries to text me instead?" Sebastian said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Damn, Sebastian. You better pray.' Trent said laughing, while Sebastian threw his head on the desk and beat it repeatedly. "You gave her _your _office's number?"

Sebastian took a break from beating his head on the table to nod, "Alright, well, why don't you have me answer the phone when she calls?"

"How are we going to know it's her? Are you just going to sit here for the next month taking all my calls? I think not." Sebastian said, stopping his head beating ritual.

"Caller ID, silly."

"It's not like I have her number already. It'll show up like any regular number."

"Oh. I'll just do my work in your office for the next week, and you'll leave your phone on speaker." Trent said.

Sebastian thought the compromise over, deciding that one week of Trent was worth a possible life time with Mercedes. Sebastian nodded, "Deal, man."

Trent smirked at the opportunity to spend some time with his best man, and leaned over the desk, offering Sebastian a fist bump. Sebastian smiled and shook his head, quickly returning Trent's offer. "I love you, man." Sebastian admitted.

"Same, brother. You've helped me plenty of times, I'll apply my services as often as needed."

Sebastian cheesed under Trent's exuberant displays of friendship, something Sebastian had never truly been fond of. Changing the topic quickly, Sebastian inquired Trent on 'rack chick'.

"Yeah, what about her?" Trent said nonplussed.

Sebastian jerked his mouth at Trent's response, "Soft topic? What's going on with her? You just confessed your love for her a couple of hours ago, what changed?"

"I'm not sure, she gave me her snapchat, right. And I snapchatted her, like what else was I supposed to do? And she was like, 'Oh, send me something naughty', right. So I sent her something naughty, and she hasn't replied since."

Sebastian stared at Trent uncomfortably, unsure as whether to laugh or comfort his friend.

"I don't know what to say, man. I just-," Sebastian sputtered out a stifled laugh, quickly recovering when his eyes met an upset Trent. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, and hit the table. "Were you hard?"

"Half."

Sebastian put his head on the desk, shaking with laughter. "God, man!" His speech came out muffled beneath his laughter. Trent said nothing, only checking his phone to see if his suitor had replied back.

"I'll set you up, I owe you."

"No, I'm sure this girl is the one." Trent said, refusing to realize that rack chick would probably never text him back.

"Trent, do you even know her name?"

"I don't know, it's one of those typical big boob chick names. Like Kelly or Penelope."

Sebastian chuckled, beginning to move things around on his desk. "Never met a big boob Penelope."

"Penelope Cruz."

Sebastian turned his face up, still readjusting his desk. "Does she even have nice boobs?"

"I'm not sure, I'll Google it."

Sebastian raised his hand, yielding Trent. "It's not worth it. We'll go out tonight. You can meet a different girl, one who won't be turned off by your manhood." Sebastian rotated in his seat, finally standing and approaching his window.

"I don't know man, I'm not sure if I'm ready to put my heart back on the line so soon."

Sebastian peaked up at Trent, finding the boy with a complete straight face. He sat on his window seal, and cracked his knuckles. "You are sort of pathetic."

"My mother told me worse."

Sebastian leaned back on the wide, plastic blinds and threw his left leg over his right knee. He tore off his left loafer and then his right. He stretched his toes, and rubbed away the ache through his socks.

"I'm worn out and we haven't even worked today."

Trent nodded, picking up Sebastian's stress ball and throwing it to him. The later caught it, and the two began a slow game of catch.

"We should win employee of the year."

Sebastian caught the ball.

"More like employees of the century."

He threw it to Trent.

"Nobody has put this much time and effort and life into a job as we have, man. We have spent the last year of our life doing nothing but establishing ourselves."

Trent caught the ball barely, and threw it back to Sebastian who caught it easily.

"Fucking right, and what credit do we get? Next to none."

Trent shook his head and continued, "We could have went to college on a football scholarship or something. But, no. You had to follow in your dad's footsteps."

"We were good at football, weren't we?" Sebastian said imitating a pass.

Trent threw the stress ball at Sebastian before he could recover from his movements, allowing the ball due time to hit the window shade. The ball bounced off the blinds and into one of the room's corners, forcing Sebastian to hop off the ledge and scurry to get the ball. As he bent over to pick the ball up, the office's phone gave a shrill ring.

Trent picked the phone off the receiver impulsively, as Sebastian watched him wide-eyed and bent over.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Sebastian?"

Sebastian backed into the wall, covering his mouth with his hand. Trent began to flail around in his seat, only stopping when Sebastian mouthed for him to calm down. Pointing at the phone, Sebastian reminded Trent to speak.

"Is this Mercedes?"

"Yes." The girl said meekly on the other side of the phone.

"Okay, I thought so.' Trent pulled himself to the desk, leaning his chin in front of the phone. Sebastian stalked back over to the window seal, ball in hand. "No, actually this is Trent. Sebastian did give you his number, he's just..-"

Sebastian coughed, muttering 'busy' under his breath.

"Oh yeah, he's busy. But, I can talk to you for now, he will be right back."

"No, I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh, no. No burden, Mercedes."

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked over the phone. In the background sounds of traffic and car horns rung, leaving Sebastian and Trent to infer that either she was out on the town, or that she lived under an industrial playground.

"Super sure, Mercedes. You know what, why don't you stop by? Surprise him?"

Mercedes laughed, "I just met you guys. Wouldn't that be too soon?"

Trent scratched his chin, "No, not really. Depends what kind of girl you are." Sebastian gawked at Trent's words, relaxed only when a hearty laugh sprouted over the phone's speaker.

"You know, are you guys busy tonight? It's a Friday, why don't we go out to The Big Apple?"

"Yo, be like 'As in the bar or as in the city?'" Sebastian whispered to Trent.

Trent shook his head, "I'm not stupid."

"What?" Mercedes asked.

_Uh._

"Wow, I thought you hung up, Mercedes." Trent said, attempting to cover up that he was carrying on two conversations at once.

"Not stupid, my ass." Sebastian said, throwing his stress ball at Trent's head. Trent dodged the ball closely, focusing on Mercedes's voice.

"We can meet over there at 10, us three. You can bring your girlfriend, Trent."

"Oh, her and I? We broke up, it's a long story."

"_Dude, are you serious?__"_

"I'm sorry to hear about that, maybe Sebastian and I can help you find someone new?"

"I'm sure he would-,' Trent threw the ball back at Sebastian's head. "would love that."

"Okay, sounds great. Big Apple at 10? You, Sebastian, and I?"

"Sounds great, Mercedes. Thanks for pursuing us." Trent said idyllically, batting his eyelashes at Sebastian.

"'Pursuing us?' What even, Trent? Get off the damn phone, just get off the phone." Sebastian told the boy, hoping that he would get off the line before anything turned sour.

"No, thank you, Trent. Make sure you tell Sebastian, if something comes up, do contact me. We could take a rain check."

"Got it, have a wonderful afternoon." Trent turned the speaker on the phone off, his mission complete.

"Yeah, you too. You too." He finished, throwing his hands up in success.

"It's a date."


	3. Chapter 3

Flashes of light were quickly extinguished, then replaced, and flashed again. Each time conveniently flickering with the beat of the music, even when the music stopped. The streams of light revealed warm bodies, intoxicated youth, and absent guidance. Sloshes of vodka flew up and never back down again, while heels subsided, allowing young girls to fall never to stand back up again. Hands grabbed from left to right on anything they could grab, so much so that if one closed their eyes they'd never be found again. The sultry clubbed jumped and bounced, reeling in worth and spitting out trash. Further within the club, down hallways filled with portraits of past owners and rooms with creaking bed springs, deep in the crevices of tainted souls and horny mistresses, sat a region of elegance. Gold incrusted tapestries flung over the isolated region of the club, home of the higher class, otherwise known as those who remain sober in drunk places. Slender Sebastian sat on a purple plush couch, Mercedes sitting in front of him on top of a glass table. She stared at the boy as he lied on his back, facing upwards to the Heavens. On top of his stomach, heaving, was a golden plate of various cheeses and grapes. The silver platter nearly knocked over countless times, feasibly because of the large amounts of food being taken in by its owner. Laden with black slacks and a loose gray button up, the boy sat with his head propped up on a pillow matching the rooms décor.

"You live like a queen." He whispered to Mercedes contentedly, plopping a ripe, green grape into his open mouth. Mercedes flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling down at the boy. "I know people."

Sebastian picked the platter up and sat it on the ground between he and Mercedes, sitting up to face her. "This doesn't even seem like a club. Other than the music, but I can only hear it faintly."

"Yeah, I'm here often,' Mercedes dragged her hands across the glass, leaving finger prints. "Not in this room, necessarily."

Sebastian nodded, pulling himself into an Indian style sitting pattern, and tilting his head backwards. "What'd you do with Trent by the way?"

"He is completely set with a girl named Lacey."

Sebastian switched his mouth in thought, "This night has been so perfect already, please tell me that this is not a brothel or something, Mercedes."

Mercedes sneered, "As if that'd be a problem."

Sebastian snapped up quickly. His demeanor melted quickly when he found Mercedes with a jokester smile, "My, Mercedes, are you drunk?"

Mercedes looked down and shook her head, "No. Underage."  
Sebastian batted away Mercedes with a hand, "That's stopped literally two people in all of history."

Focusing then on her age, Mercedes held her hands out to Sebastian. He attempted to grab them to hold, before she jerked back quickly. "I wasn't trying to hold your hand, I was just about to sit back.' She told him. Sebastian closed his right eye tightly, trying to look away from the miscommunication caused curve. "Do you know that when you were five, I was zero?"

"Mercedes, you might be drunk." Sebastian said, chuckling lightly.

Mercedes shook her head deniably, "I might just be."

Sebastian grabbed his knees, laughing. "When, Mercedes? When? I was with you this entire time."

"I'm not sure, maybe it was the atmosphere. Have you ever heard of secondhand alcoholism?"

Sebastian shook his head, "Nope, that I have not."

"Okay, me either." Mercedes sat, hitting Sebastian's lap, laughing. Sebastian found that he laughed with the girl more than he'd laugh in his entire life. Every thing that came out her mouth brought out a smile from him, even in silence she made him happy.

"Are you enjoying yourself? I hope this isn't too dull for you."

Sebastian held his hand up stopping Mercedes, "This is probably better than I imagined it, but I'm to happy to think about anything other than this right now." Like before, the two talked and laughed about everything under the sun. From Sebastian's parents, to Mercedes's decision on waiting to go to college. They talked about how Mercedes's had never been the 'big spoon' while cuddling, and how Sebastian had never had a steady girlfriend. He told her his favorite artist was Bob Dylan, and that he always wanted to visit Greece in the fall. Mentioning that he had always had plans on going, but no one to go with. Sebastian tiptoed around his job offering to Mercedes, hoping she'd eventually bring it up.

"I can't necessarily recall verbatim, but didn't you say you were next in line to take over the firm?"

Sebastian jumped up and down internally, "I did say that, what about it?"

"I don't know. That just seems so cool to me. You're so young, and you're going to be so wealthy. I'm proud of you and I barely know you."

Sebastian shook his head and scoffed. "Now, 'Cede. Can I call you that?' Mercedes nodded, "Now, 'Cede. You know me better than anyone in this world at this point. We've been in this room talking for God knows how long."

"Retrospectively, I barely know you. I met you today."

"Yesterday." Sebastian said, looking down at his phone. It had vibrated with a text message from Trent, saying something in slurred letters about Trent being sorry for leaving the club early, he'd tell him about it later. His phone furthermore let him know that it was in fact a little after 1 A.M, bringing Sebastian almost to a wince, 1 A.M. being the latest he'd stayed out since his last few nights of law school.

"What?"

"We met _yesterday_."

Mercedes nodded, understanding. "I guess that would make today our one day anniversary."

"As to what?" Sebastian said, huskily, as if the notification of the time immobilized his brain.  
Mercedes shrugged slowly, euphorically. Faintly smiling at the boy, she left the room in silence.

"Would it be weird if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Weird? No." Mercedes said, scratching her head.

"I'm not going to ask you to be my girlfriend." Sebastian said. Mercedes crossed from the glass table top to the sofa, sitting beside Sebastian. She laid her head in his lap, and faced upwards to him. She smiled widely. In an unspoken agreement, the two seemed to accept the fact that anything would be acceptable in the next few moments simply because it was after 12 a.m., and things that happen after 12 a.m. never count anyways. Sebastian smiled back, entangling his fingers within her hair. "I've been thinking about what I should go to school for. Like, I think I'd be good at a secretary or something."

"That's more of a part-time job. Or a field work job. _I_ wouldn't go to college for that. You could just do that now, to be honest."

"Nobody's hiring. Trust me, I've checked everywhere." Mercedes said.

Sebastian looked down at Mercedes, dumbfounded. "You sure?' Mercedes nodded. "I really wish I could help."

Mercedes opened her mouth slightly, almost saying something, than deciding against it.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sebastian picked up Mercedes's hand and flopped it up and down, "Nope, Mercedes. You've got to tell me now."

Mercedes shrugged in Sebastian's lap, "I mean, I don't want to ask. I just met you."

"Figuratively, we've known each other for years."

"It's quiet apparent you weren't an English major."

"Alright, Mr. Feeny. C'mon." Sebastian said, attempting to hasten Mercedes into asking for a job that he was bursting at the seams to give her. Mercedes seemed to be more fond of procrastinating than answering, pointing her direction to a part of Sebastian's conversation that wasn't meant for focus asking him whether or not he watched Boy Meets World based on his reference to Mr. Feeny. To this, Sebastian rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Mercedes gave in eventually doing her best to remain in the boys good graces. "Alright, Seb, alright. I was going to ask if you guys were hiring?"

"Oh, Seb. I like that." Sebastian said, playing the same game Mercedes had. He quickly stopped when she slapped his arm.

"You hit like a man, damn!"

"I'll do it again,' Mercedes said, raising a threatening hand. "Say I wont."

"You will, _you will_. Anyways,' Sebastian said, boarding the conversational train to a more serious note, he continued, "We have four lawyers, my dad, Trent, this lady named Ellen, and I. And, the place is pretty big, I'm sure you've seen it. Three floors, and what not. My dad is on the top floor and he has his own personal assistant, and then Trent and I are on the second floor together. That's where Tibbet _used _to be. And on the bottom floor is the lobby, and we have an actual secretary there, and Ellen is in the back. She does, like, family cases, she doesn't need a lot of room. But neither do Trent and I really, all we do it goof off. We've had a slow year.' Sebastian took a deep breath of air, and cracked his knuckles. "I can't offer you your dream job of a secretary, but I can convince my dad to hire you as a PA. You honestly wouldn't have to even do anything, just sit there and look pretty."

"Really, I'd hate for this to be something out-of-the-way for you."

Sebastian smiled, and stooped down to kiss the petite girl on her forehead. "No problem."

Mercedes closed her eyes when his lips touched her forehead, wishing that the smooth skin would match her smooth lips instead of her forehead. Sebastian leaned back up after the kiss, to find Mercedes with her eyes still closed. She had a pleasant look on her face, almost as if she was a stately woman on her deathbed. Doing as the prince did to Snow White, Sebastian bent over to bring the princess back to life. He kissed her lips slowly, taking her bottom between his and sucking on it tenderly. Mercedes lifted her hand to Sebastian's back just as he released himself from the kiss with a loud 'pueek!'

Mercedes smiled at the boy once more, "You're a good kisser."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't really kissed that many girls."

"Could of fooled me." Mercedes situated herself in Sebastian's lap, burying her head into his abdomen. "So sleepy."

Sebastian shook his head, "You can't go to sleep here, silly." Sebastian nestled the girl's head.

"Alright, we're going back to your place." Mercedes said in a state of exhaustion.

Sebastian scratched his head, _is this a test or a blessing_?

"Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"I never said anything about sleeping with you,' Mercedes said smugly, much to Sebastian's disappointment. "I just want to go to sleep at your house. I live like thirty minutes away."

"Good thing I only live six minutes up the street."

"_See_? I'm kidding, I don't have anything to wear or anything."

Sebastian started to bounce his knee up and down, making Mercedes sit up. "Now you've put the idea in my mind, I feel as though you have to come now."

Mercedes pushed herself out of Sebastian's lap, "See, we were just doing so well and now it's like everything seems a little fast. Spending the night with each other, already? I hate rushing into things, especially relationships. I'd hate for us to have a good couple of months, and then basically crash and burn. Let's get to know each other first. I don't know if you know what I mean."

Sebastian sighed. "I know what you mean. But, I mean, let's not act like kids. Let's do something I know you and I have never done before, Mercedes. Let's just, I don't know, put everything about ourselves into this relationship. Do any and everything that comes to our minds, and let's do it when and where we want to. It can be an experimental thing maybe? We can tell each other any and everything, and if you ever don't feel comfortable at any time then just tell me. I know that I like you, and I feel different about you than I've ever felt about anyone else. From the first time I saw you, which I mean _was yesterday_, but my heart skipped a beat. I'd hate to ruin that because of what our society deems a regular, conformist relationship type-thing. Mercedes, the one thing I want in life is to do my own things, and be my own person. I want to do things how I see fit, and I want you to be apart of that. For now at least. And I want to start today, tonight."

Mercedes looked the boy in his eyes, searching for a shade of emotion. She wasn't sure exactly what he meant by experiment or if she even agreed with him on rushing into the relationship, but she did like the idea of doing her own thing and she liked the idea of Sebastian. She liked the idea of being different from other people, and having something of her own. "Sebastian, this is crazy. But, for now, I think I might be able to that. To be in this weird, crazy relationship with you. I- I want this."

"Are you serious?" Mercedes nodded, beginning to smile.

Sebastian smiled giddily, leaning over to hug Mercedes. He wrapped his arms around the girl's neck and shoulders, sitting the side of his head on the top of hers. "This is weird and crazy, but I think it might be cool."

Mercedes shook her head, "I'm not even sure what I just put myself into."

Sebastian smiled, changing the subject, he continued, "So, are you spending the night with me?"

"Yeah, on the couch though."

Sebastian nodded into her hair, "I expected nonetheless."

Mercedes squeezed the boy tight around his waist , "I think this might be a dream." Her eyes glazed over in a drunken state.

Sebastian shrugged, kissing the top of the girl's head. "It might be, or you might be drunk and you've been lying to me all night."

Mercedes withdrew herself from Sebastian's arms, laughing. "Damn, I swear I'm not drunk. But, I feel it. Maybe it's you."

Sebastian sucked his teeth and nodded, "I'm your alcohol? That's sexy."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I think we should get going." Sebastian nodded, pushing on his legs and standing up. Sebastian took the smaller girl's hand, and pulled her upwards. "Let us go, then."

Sebastian and Mercedes walked out the room, and back down the dilapidated hallway that, that hid it's dinginess with rustic fabrications. Mercedes walked slowly behind Sebastian and pushed back on one of the doors, falling through into the parking lot. Sebastian kept walking, before realizing that Mercedes was not behind him. Walking backwards, he noticed a door closing slowly, and short girl walking against a black background. He shuffled outside, catching up to the girl and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Leaving me already?"

Mercedes shrugged, "Maybe,' She began flirtatiously. "Maybe not."

"You know, Mercedes. I think its time."

Mercedes looked up at the boy, continuing to walk. "Time for what?"

"For me to give you my actual number."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one took awhile, and sorry it's so short. I've been busy with friends and family, but the next chapter will be up soon. This chapter is more so of a transitional chapter that will lead into the Sebastian/Mercedes relationship, just because I hate writing transitional scenes, short chapters such as this one will probably be frequent. I know in Chapter 2 I said I had an idea about how I wanted this fanfiction to end, but honestly I have NO idea. I actually am taking the story one step at a time, because once you know the ending of something everything else is just leading up to that, usually the story is not as good as it could have been. But/So, if you have any great suggestions that you feel as though I could work into the story, that'd be great. As well as writing this story, I edit it as well, and it's not always easy to do both, especially when you're trying to post daily/bidaily. I will occasionally, go back and edit a chapter after it's already been uploaded, so if you ever see a chapter with a lot of grammatical errors, or sentences that don't makes sense, continuity errors, if you go back and check 2-5 days later, I can nearly guarantee that it's been fixed, and if not feel free to tell me.**

* * *

In front of Sebastian lie a wide wooden door with a tiny golden plate at his eye level, reading "Emmett Smythe". Inside the massive door was his father, the man who had raised him and called him son his entire life. Yet, Sebastian's heart nearly beat clear though his chest as he prepared to walk into unknown territory.

"You can go in, Mr. Smythe."

"Yes, Rita. You've told me already."

"Mr. Smythe, you've been standing at your father's door for over five minutes, I'd only been led to assume you'd forgotten why you were standing there."

"Rita,-" Sebastian began, before finally gaining the courage to knock on his father's door.

"_Come in.__"_

Sebastian looked over at Rita, his fathers personal assistant, giving her a quick flipping of the bird before opening the door of his father's office.

"Son, come in."

Sebastian walked into Emmett's giant office and took a seat in front of the awe worthy man. His father nearly looked like a complete replica of Sebastian. Exceptions being, his father's nose was wider, and his hair had began to gray. He had more wrinkles than Sebastian would probably ever acquire, but he wore them with a youthful yet experienced essence.

"Hey-." Sebastian was at a loss for words when it came to addressing his father, causing him to pause, only barely scraping past an almost awkward scene. Strangely, Sebastian had never actually called his father by name or reference, only managing to get by with speaking directly at Emmett for the past 24 years. Needless to say, their relationship had been detached since the day he was born. Sebastian figured that working with his father and living up to the expectation he thought his dad had would result in Emmett coming along to the boy. Not only had Sebastian been wrong, he had only grown further away from his father during the past year. Succeeding only in becoming more of a business partner than a relative.

"Yup, how can I help you?"

"I'm not a client,' Sebastian said jokingly, "I'm your kid."

Emmett began to laugh, shaking his head. "You haven't been a kid in years, Sebastian. I'm not sure if you ever really were one."

Sebastian laughed dryly, and continued, "Yeah. Anyways, I was wondering, Trent and I have put so much effort into the company this year, and it'd be super helpful, and awesome, and loving if-"

"Are you asking me for a raise?" Emmett asked dully. Irritated.

"No, it's just, we want a PA."

"Who wants a PA? You or Trent?"

"Well, really-, actually- both. Both of us do." Sebastian stuttered, not sure on whether his father would be bold enough to pick up the phone and call Trent to the office to confirm if what Sebastian had said was true; he'd done it before.

Emmett scratched his head, pushing himself back into his chair. "You know we've had a slow year, Sebastian."

"I know." Sebastian attempted to sound empathetic towards his father.

"Is this something that you really think will serve as beneficial to you and Trent's work effort?"

He nodded, hoping his father would crack.

Emmett rubbed his chin in thought, "I don't want to hear your mouth when I hire the PA. I don't want any complaints from you or Trent."

"You won't, I already have her picked out." Sebastian said, accidentally allowing his words to fall out before analyzation.

Emmett raised his hand, stopping Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you have her picked out already? Is this some charity case that one of your friends asked you for? Are you trying to show off your altruism, Sebastian? This is not a joke, this is a company. This is _my _company. I'll not have you make a mess of my good name so that someone else, someone unimportant, can feel special. I bet you offered them the job, didn't you?"

"No, it's not like that."

"You know what, I'll think about it."

"Please.' Deciding that the only way he would get results was through begging, Sebastian began to plead with Emmett. "I barely ask you for anything, this would help me so much and what helps me helps you."

Emmett shook his head, sighing. "Sebastian, have her come in and we'll have Rita help her sign some paperwork. That's all. I don't want to meet her, I don't want to see her. She doesn't exist to me. She is you and Trent's responsibility, okay? It's your job to buy her desk, her supplies, anything she needs down there. If she screws up, you screw up. Do you hear me?"

Sebastian nodded, nearly bouncing from his seat. "You are amazing, thank you so much."

"Yeah." Emmett said lacking depth. Sebastian flashed his father a quick smile, and walked out of his office. Rita sat at her desk typing something that was _probably_ of no importance. She had _probably_ been sitting at her desk empty-handed, only beginning to type when Sebastian walked out of his father's office. She had _probably_ only done this to avoid the perpetual pain in her ass. _Probably_. Giving more support to that theory, she never even looked at the boy.

"Have a great day, Rita."

She mumbled under her breath, still looking at her computer, typing. "Same to you, Sebastian."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mercedes,' Trent began as he lay sprawled out on the floor beside his new PA's desk. He absent-mindedly looked up at the ceiling as if he was pondering non-worldly thoughts and imaginary numbers. Patting his hands on his chest repeatedly, he spoke to Mercedes like the two had known each other for years. "Is Sebastian your first white boy?"

Mercedes sputtered between laughing, choking, talking and gawking. If someone were to walk into the room at that very second their first response would be to run over to Mercedes and give her the Heimlich.

"What?"

Trent sighed, unaware of Mercedes's near rendezvous with death. "Must I repeat myself?"

Mercedes sighed, Trent hadn't been joking. "Is Sebastian my first white boy?' Mercedes pushed herself away from the desk, and stood up. She walked to the corner of her desk, looking over Trent. Leaning back on the corner of the wooden rectangle, she crossed her arms. "No, there was a guy named Sam."

"What happened with him? Why wasn't he your first and last white experience?"

Mercedes put her palm to her face, exhaling loudly into it. "He kind of cheated on me."

Trent propped himself up on his elbows, "_No way_."

Mercedes nodded smugly. "Yeah, we were together for my junior and senior year, which was his sophomore and junior year. Well during the summer after I graduated he hooked up with my friend, well she's not my friend anymore, but her name was Santana. Which is even more weird because she hated Sam, I'm not sure. I think she was a little bicurious, I'm sure she was just testing the waters. But, he was very susceptible to temptation. Not that I'm making excuses for him or anything.' Mercedes shrugged, "What can you do, right?"

"I would have fought them." Trent said falling back on the ground. Mercedes laughed before she heard a slight squeaking noise behind her. Sebastian had entered the room at one point of the conversation, only deciding to allow his presence to be known once Mercedes was done reciting the stories of her innocence. He sat down lazily in her chair.

"It's funny that Trent knows more about my girlfriend than I do." He said, yawning.

Mercedes lifted her hands in a guilty shrug, "You don't ask."

"Would it be absurd to think that you'd just tell me?"

Mercedes's face began to scrunch up, but she was quickly halted from getting into an argument by Trent.

"Mercedes, please don't be put off by his words and actions. He has never been in a relationship."

Sebastian's gritted his teeth, anticipating a quarrel or even a break up.

Instead, Mercedes nodded, "I forgot."

"I don't see anything bad with what I said. Tell me what was wrong." Sebastian said to Mercedes.

"I don't know really, we just started dating. You know it's going to take some time for us to get to know each other. Trent brought up the topic of my past relationships, you never have. It's not something that I'd bring up out of the blue."

Sebastian threw his feet onto Mercedes's desk, "Do you remember what I said Friday night?"

She tilted her head, "Yeah, I remember. But, I mean, are you sure that's the best idea? For us to rush into this?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yup."

"But, what about when their's no more mysteries, and no more secrets? You know, it'll be boring. If we know everything about each other, then they'll be nothing else to learn. We'll get tired of each other."

Trent cleared his throat, and stood up. "I am going to go to my office, and pretend to be occupied.' He looked at Mercedes and whispered, "Don't get pregnant."

Mercedes flashed the boy a thumbs up, "Got it."

Once Trent had left the lobby, Sebastian started. Scratching his head, his voice sounded like a mixture of anger and confusion, "You couldn't have told me that when we were alone?"

Mercedes shrugged, "We haven't had a lot of time alone together since Friday. When you brought the job up to me, you basically told me you guys didn't do anything, and then all of a sudden you two alone are working on three cases."

"I have as much control over our clients as I do the weather."

Mercedes licked her lips, "Well then, what do you want to know so desperately?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Do you honestly not care?" Mercedes retorted.

"I don't know what to say." Sebastian said, biting his cheek. Seeing the boy in a nearly submissive position, Mercedes squatted in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. "Hey, look at me. What are you thinking?"

"Right now? I'm thinking that you look pretty today. I'm thinking I hope I don't start crying. And I'm thinking that I'm jealous of Trent because he seems to know you better than I do, and I'm also thinking that I don't want to break up with you."

Mercedes began to rub Sebastian's knee, allowing her hand to travel up his thigh. "Sebastian, I just- what do you even want out of this? I feel like you're trying to put a two-year relationship into a two month time span. We can't just rush into this, we _have_ to take it slowly. This isn't going to end how you want it to, and one of us is going to walk out of this relationship hurt."

"I'm just taking this day by day, 'Cede." Sebastian said, running his fingers through the short girl's hair.

"I think what you want is this like, typical American relationship. I think you have this preset idea of what a relationship is supposed to be like, that you're not taking the time to truly find out what this could be. What we could be."

"I don't know."

Mercedes sighed, trying to find some entrance into the boy. She looked into both his eyes, and saw only a dull reflection of herself. Pushing up off Sebastian's knees, she kissed the boy on his forehead. "We can talk about this later or whenever you want."

Sebastian grabbed Mercedes's hand as she rose to her feet, "I do want to talk about this, sooner or later. I don't want you to think I'm avoiding the topic, I just need to find out what it is that I want."

"Seb, it's fine.' Mercedes said with a professional smile. "Trust me, you're okay."

Sebastian sighed, "I want to say 'I love you' already, but I'm not sure if it'd be sincere."

"Do you feel like you love me?"

"I don't know, I-"

"Then don't say it." Mercedes rubbed her thumb across Sebastian's hand, before dropping it. "Here, let's order some pizza. That's enough heavy stuff for today."

Sebastian threw his head back before spinning in Mercedes's chair. "I feel like I'm failing you and we've only been together for a week."

Mercedes shook her head as she walked around the office looking for a telephone book. "You think my expectations so high."

"Are they not?"

Grabbing a dusty phone book, Mercedes flipped through the yellow pages for 'Pizza'. Finally, she landed on a half-page add for Marcus's Pizza. Doing her best to avoid Sebastian's moping, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number out of the book. "Does Marcus's Pizza have good pizza?"

Sebastian shrugged, though a loud "NO!" came from the back of the floor.

"Thanks, Trent." Mercedes shouted back. She still called the order in, deciding to buy two pizzas instead of one. She ordered a bottle of Pepsi alongside it, hoping that they'd have cups lying around somewhere in the office. The order came up to a little over twenty dollars, and only a 10 minute wait time. She gave who she presumed was Marcus the office's address before hanging up.

Sebastian stood up and walked over to Mercedes's, voluntarily taking the phonebook from her and returning it to its place. She gifted him with a 'thank you'.

"No problem. But, you never answered my question."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Go away."

Sebastian began to laugh, "I can't! I work here."

Shaking her head, Mercedes complied. "What was the question again?"

"Are your expectations not high?"

"Not as high as you think them to be, Sebastian."

"How do you mean?" He asked, leaning back on the lobby's window.

"I know you're going to make mistakes, and I know this is your first relationship. I am not going to force you into doing anything, or saying anything, or thinking anything. I'm gonna be patient with you, like I'd want someone to be patient with me. I think it's cute that I'm your first girlfriend, actually. I want to know that we actually have something going for us before I start trying to talk to you about serious things, doing serious things."

"Doing serious things?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know, marriage? Kids?"

Sebastian scoffed, "Alright, that's enough for today."

"See, that's what I mean." Mercedes said.

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly.

"I'm going to go wait for the pizza." He finally said.

"You do that." Mercedes told the boy, as he walked across the floor and stepped into the elevator. When the steel doors finally closed Trent hopped out of his office.

"I can only assume you heard the entire conversation."

Trent nodded. "Yeah. First fight, how are y'all doing?"

Mercedes scratched her chin, "It wasn't really a fight. Disagreement."

Mercedes and Trent sat in silence for a few minutes, both waiting on the other to speak up first.

Trent having had searched his entire brain for commentary, fell back on his go-to option: talking about himself. "Yeah, I've never gotten into a fight. I always get out of the relationship quick enough."

Mercedes clapped at Trent's words, "Speaking of relationships, how are you and the girl I set you up with? Lacey."

"Oh, her. I don't know, she was a good lay. You can tell her I said that. But, I've got this girl back home. Her name is Kelly.' Trent looked past Mercedes and closed his eyes, remembering the few thoughts he had left of the girl. "We had a rough ending, I'm still not over her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry.' Mercedes began, sympathetically. "Back home? Where are you from?"

"Here."

"Oh. I see." Mercedes said, confused.

"Yeah. It's been a hard past couple of weeks." Trent said, before turning around to face the elevator. "What happened to Sebastard?"

Mercedes laughed at Trent's nickname for Sebastian. "I thought you heard the entire conversation. He went to go pick up the pizza."

"Yeah, it was a ten minute delivery."

"It hasn't even been ten minutes yet."

"It has. It's probably been ten exactly now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Then we should go find him, huh?"

Trent nodded, scurrying over to the elevator. "ADVENTURE!"

"Trent, we are going outside. Do you not get out often?" Mercedes said, walking into the elevator behind him.

"I've been inside a hot ass building, working on some lame ass case all day, do not kill my vibe." Trent said smashing his finger into a button that said 'Ground Floor'.

The elevator slid down slowly while Trent ran laps around the tiny room. "If this elevator breaks, I _will _kill you."

"Feisty! I like that." Trent said stopping in front of the elevator's door, out of breath. The door seemed to open magically at Trent's arrival, allowing Mercedes entrance out of the humid oven. The duo walked across the first floor's lobby, giving a quick wave to the firm's secretary before stepping outside.

The blazing sun prevented Trent and Mercedes from seeing Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Trent yelled.

"Trent, shut up. I am right in front of you." Sebastian said. In fact he _was _right in front of them, looking them both in the eyes.

When Mercedes's eyes had finally adjusted to the sun, she gave Sebastian a light smile. "Hey, what was taking so long?" She said, hoping to ease him.

"I really haven't been out here that long. I was about to go back up." Sebastian said. Neither Mercedes nor Trent replied, leaving him to feel in the conversational gap. "Nothing, I was thinking." He said. Looking around, Mercedes saw that though Sebastian may have been thinking, he had been eating as well. On top of someone's trunk was one of the pizza boxes with its lid wide open, and three pieces missing.

"Well damn, Sebastian. Leaving some for the team, what a great sport." Trent said sarcastically, closing the pizza box and shifting it into his arms. The other pizza box and soda were sitting on the ground near Sebastian's feet, untouched.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "You guys can have the rest of that. I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off, I'm not feeling too good."

"Are you serious?" Mercedes asked the boy, taken back by his dryness.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you guys later." Sebastian said, pulling his keys out of his pocket and walking away from the two. He quickly found his car and got into it. Mercedes and Trent watched as the boy pulled out of the firm's parking lot.

"What's his problem? He didn't hug you or kiss you or anything. He usually does."

Mercedes crossed her arms, upset.

"You guy's fight wasn't even that bad. Did you say something that triggered him?

Mercedes shrugged.

"I'll stop by his place tonight, I'll tell you what's up."

"Really, you'd do that for me?" She said, her eyes beginning to tear up.

Trent nodded, switching the box of pizza to his right arm. "Hey, don't cry.' He said, wiping underneath Mercedes's eyes. "We're friends now, alright. And, you've got to keep this part on the down low, but right now I'm liking you a bit more than Sebastian."

Mercedes smiled, "Trent, you are a really good guy."

He nodded, "I know, I know. Now, can you get the other box and the drink? Yeah? Thanks, you're the best." Trent walked back into the lobby, leaving Mercedes's red-eyed with Pepsi and pizza in hand.

* * *

**Good things ahead, I promise. Still accepting suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**When writing I try to refrain from the story being completely ****'fanfiction esque'****. I do want to use some of my literary skills; within doing so, Sebastian IS the main character of the story. He has some unforeseen dynamic in this chapter to build to his characterization. With no doubt****, ****he does love **_**Mercedes **_**and he wants to be in a relationship with her. As the blurb of this story ****goes****, Mercedes will change his view on love and marriage. This is an earlier chapter, so please bare with me. I can****'****t just have the duo falling in love within the first ten chapters, I****'****d basically be done with the story then! I****'****m striving for 50k+, and most of my chapters are only 2k+. Anyways, ****take the time to read into and relate with Sebastian. Please send in suggestions if you see somewhere that a good plot could go, additionally, I thank you.**

* * *

Burning a hole in the floor, Sebastian paced his living room. He roughly ran his fingers through his hair over and over, muttering under his breath. Clad in blue-plaid pajama pants and a tight gray shirt that showed his muscles with added definition, he subconsciously thought that his attire would probably turn on Mercedes if she was there. More importantly if she had been in his living room at that very second they'd be arguing and not discussing just how sexy Sebastian looked. Trent also would have added as an animate cockblock, the former sitting on Sebastian's couch watching his friend walk back and forth.

"Man, sit down."

"I can't." Sebastian said

"Mercedes is not even that mad. She _definitely_ isn't as mad as you are about this, she's probably at home waiting for you to text her, at the most."

"I can't text her, Trent!"

"Why?' Trent asked becoming agitated, "You stand there and talk about everything that your going to say when we get back to the office, why can't you just say it right now, you idiot?"

"I don't know what to say,' Sebastian began, sinking onto the floor. "I'd jumble up my words, I'd make a fool of myself."

"You already did that, Seb, ya' already did that."

"I know. I know."

"So, what do you want to say? I'm taking mental notes." Trent said, tapping on his the side of his head.

Sebastian scrunched his face, "I don't fucking know man, she was saying something about how I want a 'normal American relationship'."

"Well, do you?"

"I don't know what a typical 'normal American relationship' qualifies as."

"Well, you should ask her about that." Trent suggested.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "Nah. After that she said that I have a preset idea on what relationships are supposed to be like."

"Do you?"

"I mean,' Sebastian fell backwards on the floor, his hips easing. "yeah."

"What are they?"

"I mean, relationships have stages. There's the happy beginning stage, and then the ritual middle stage, and the bad breakup end. If I can make the happy stage last the entire relationship, then that'd be great. And if that means compacting our entire relationship into 2 months, like she said, then I will do it."

"You don't want to ever be anything other than happy?"

"No, and why should I have to be?"

Trent sighed, "Man, you're gonna have to be sad at one point or another."

"L-O-L. No, I wont."

"Alright, Sebastian. Whatever you say." Trent said, rolling his eyes.

"And after that she started talking about marriage and kids."

"Oh, boy!" Trent laughed.

"I literally told her to quit talking, man." Sebastian said, beginning to laugh along with Trent. The latter knew all too well about Sebastian's disdain for marriage.

"So,' Trent began. "What are you going to do when things start to turn for the worse?"

"They won't. I'll just— end it."

"I thought you liked her."

"I do, but I like my happiness more.' Sebastian shrugged. "I don't know."

"You know, you're just going to end up hurting more after you guys break up."

"I don't think that's how it works."

Trent tapped his foot on the floor, impatiently. "Exactly, how do you think it works, Sebastian?"

"I think her and I are in this relationship now, basically because I asked her if I could skip the entire 'getting to know each other' phase, and she said 'Yeah.' I mean, now we're in the happy beginning phase, well not now obviously, but you get my drift. I don't know how long we'll be here, probably not much longer if we continue on this road. After things start turning for the worse, I'll give her a pat on the back and tell her we had fun while it lasted. I will just move on, it's simple. No hurt feelings, if we were only together for two months why would there be any hurt feelings?"

"Dude, do you even like her?" Trent asked, his mouth agape.

"Yes, I like her. I'm dating her, aren't I?"

"I don't know, are you man?" Sebastian sat up. Trent continued, "You claim to like her, but God knows you don't act like it. I will always be your wingman, I will always be your best friend. But I've really gotten to know Mercedes. She is a really good girl, Sebastian. Don't hurt her."

Sebastian beat his head, "That's why I'm not trying to be in a long-term relationship with her, Trent! I don't want to hurt her, if I stay with her, I will. _I will_."

"Why do you think that you're going to hurt her?"

"Because, Trent. That is how relationships work. People get hurt. If I can just keep from hurting her, it'll be ok."

"It'll hurt you, don't you think?" Trent said, becoming genuinely worried about his friend.

Sebastian shrugged, "It won't, significantly. It just- it doesn't matter."

"I thought all you wanted was to be happy."

"I'd be happy with Mercedes, then once she seemed unhappy, I'd be happy with someone else. And then once they seemed unhappy, I'd be happy with someone else."

"That's not happiness, that's- that's— that's conformity, that's conventionality.' Trent mustered. "Sebastian, you can't be happy forever or even act like it. Nobody is."

"I know!" Sebastian yelled, "I know. I just- if I can just keep at least one person from going through what my parents did, that'll be enough. I know the pain and the hurt and I would just never wish that on anybody."

Trent leaned back into the sofa, "You sound like a vigilante to me. You know, not every relationship ends badly."

Sebastian nodded furiously, "_Yeah_, yeah they do."

"Well, introduce me to your _enlightened_ thinking. Why are you even attempting a relationship?"

"Because- I don't know. I think that I maybe the only person in this world who can manage not to hurt someone. I just have so much love to give, and since it's impossible for a long relationship to end well, at least I would have made her happy for that short amount of time. That's why two months isn't bad. And that's why I'm trying this thing out. Mercedes is the first girl who I've ever felt like this towards, and I just know that I can make her happy. Whether it be two days or two months."

"And no longer?"

"No. It's just- it's not possible."

Trent sat up on the couch, preparing himself to argue with Sebastian. When he finally caught a glimpse of Sebastian's limp face, his mood eased. "Seb, why don't you tell her all this?"

"She'll break up with me, she'll think that she was some type of social experiment or something. I don't know."

"You really don't understand girls do you?"

Sebastian rubbed his face, and laughed. "I do not. At all."

"I mean, she'll understand, I know she will."

Sebastian shrugged, becoming blinded by the light above him. Closing his eyes, he spoke, "She is patient and caring. I think she'll understand, but what if she doesn't? Then my entire mission of trying to love her and make sure she is happy is destroyed."

"Then quit trying to save her."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Quit trying to save her, help her, rescue her, damn. She wants to be in a relationship with you, not saved by you. She is your girlfriend, not a damsel in distress, Sebastian. Maybe she needs to rescue you, not vice versa."

Sebastian shook his head, "Do I need to be rescued?"

Trent nodded vigorously. "Yup, yup." Taking a more serious note he began again, "Sebastian, I know you think you're helping. But, you are going to end up hurting her more than you're helping her."

"How?"

"If you only date her for two months, and then break up likes it's nothing, that is going to destroy her. You have to fight, and you have to make her unhappy. She has to make you unhappy, you have to hate her sometimes. You have to break up and make up, Sebastian."

"Why? That doesn't make any sense to me."

"It's not meant to make sense, it's love."

Sebastian shook his head, "Did I tell you that I tried to tell her I love her and she told me not to?"

"Sounds like a good girl to me,' Trent said smiling. "She wants an honest long-term relationship with you. She doesn't want something that's going to last two months. Sebastian, she is going to change you more than I can, I'll tell you that."

Sebastian scoffed, "What if I don't want to change?"

"Do you want to change?"

Sebastian brought his hands up to his face, exhaling into them slowly. "Yes, Trent. Everything just seems so negative and blunt to me, I just want to experience this. At least once."

"Then let it come naturally."

Sebastian sighed. Naturally, naturally, naturally. "What do you mean?"

"Do the first thing that comes to mind. Don't think about your parents, or your two month rule. Don't think about how unhappy you are, focus on how gorgeous she is and how happy she's making you."

_"She's gorgeous." He said._

_"She makes me so happy." He said._

Trent cut Sebastian off in the middle of his trance, "Seb, make me a promise."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that you will tough these next two months out. Whether you and Mercedes are happy the entire time, or fighting day in and day out. And at the end of that time, tell me this: whether or not the fighting was worth it or whether or not she is worth fighting for. Then you can decide on staying with her or not."

Sebastian bit the inside of his jaw in thought. After thinking for a few seconds, he began to nod absent-mindedly. "Yeah, Trent. I can do that. For you? For her? I can do that."

Trent smiled at Sebastian. He then threw Sebastian's cell phone at his chest. Unexpectedly, Sebastian gripped the phone over his heart and winced in pain.

"Then call her, tell her you love. Tell her you want to make things work."

Sebastian scratched his head, "I don't know. I don't think this is a good conversation to have over the phone."

Trent shrugged, "Invite her over."

Sebastian looked over at his stove, 9:54. "It's late."

"Sebastian! Quit making excuses! Tell her to spend the night or something I don't know."

Sebastian meekly began again, "What about you?"

"I would spend the night, but I feel like this is becoming a polyamorous relationship. I'll talk to you guys for a while, make sure you get to the point, then I'll leave."

Sebastian rubbed his hair, staring at his phone. "You think she'll come?"

"Know she will." They paused.

"Trent, you're my best friend man. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sebastian said, tearing down one wall. This was the most he had ever opened up to anyone before, and he felt as though he should thank the one person who had been there for him through thick and thin.

"You'd be single right now, duh. Now call her!"

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, the next chapter will be about Mercedes and Sebastian****'****s ****"****Sleepover****" (Didn't really edit this chapter, simply because it's been a week give or take few days since I've updated, it should not have been too sloppy though. Apologies.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**so much Sam shade haha he is actually a great character.. But there will be some Sam shade here. And also I pride myself for being the one fanfic writer who will never use the nickname Mercy for Mercedes because like who even came up with that bYe**

* * *

As Mercedes finished up the last flight of stairs to Sebastian's apartment she wondered what had caused his change in mood. Only a few hours earlier had the boy stormed off with no warning and now he was inviting her to spend the night. She had said yes, only after making Sebastian agree to no funny business. In her small backpack was a tiny white shirt that showed just a hint of cleavage and a pair of sweats. She had also brought an outfit for the next day, just in case she'd be with Sebastian for more than the night. Mercedes had thought it better to leave her hair care equipment at the house, fearing that seeing the round faced girl in full nighttime headdress would frighten Sebastian quicker than she could haul him back into the flow of their relationship.

The final step must have creaked because just as Mercedes landed in front of 35B, Trent rushed out the door and closed it slightly behind him.

With keys and phone in hand, he greeted Mercedes with a hug. "Hey girl."

Mercedes backed away from his arms after a few seconds, "Hey Trent. So— what am I dealing with?"

Trent breathed in and exhaled loudly, "I'm going to give it to you straight. He is fucking crazy.' Mercedes began to laugh, but Trent's face remained solemn. "I'm not joking. You are actually dating a crazy person. But, he is our crazy person. He will explain everything to you, though possibly vaguely, you'll understand his methods. His odd, strange, unorthodox, weirdly insane, unsafe methods. Be patient with him, and rub his back.' Trent shrugged, looking confused. "He told me he liked that."

Mercedes smiled lightly, "When you said crazy, did you mean _crazy _crazy or just crazy?"

Trent shrugged again, beginning to descend down the steps. "You tell me."

Mercedes watched Trent walk down the steps, making sure he was safe before turning around. Before her was a giant door, and behind it was the living quarters of her boyfriend. Not his office, or his car, but his home. The place where he rested his head every night. Of course Mercedes had been there before: the night after the club, but unbeknownst to Sebastian, she _had _been drunk and the entire night after they left the joint had been a blur. How she got home even seemed a mystery to her, but she felt it better to never bring up the topic with Sebastian. _Hopefully_, she thought,_ I__'__ll be able to find out just what__'__s going on in that head of his._ Gulping, Mercedes opened the door. She figured Trent wouldn't have locked it, knowing she was outside, and only thought it right to allow herself in. The apartment was barely furnished, and looked more of a open house venue than a home. When she first walked in a loft-type couch was on the left and a step in dining room was on the right. A dingy welcome mat lay in front of her feet atop a light brown wood floor. She closed the door softly, and locked it behind her. It seemed a rather simple lock for such a sophisticated building. The walls a beige color with high ceilings, the apartment was bland. It had potential, but it had obviously hardly been touched after it's purchase. The only standout dynamic was a beautiful brunette with blue eyes and a tone stomach sitting on that loft-type couch watching Mercedes's every movement. Mercedes gaze found his quickly, and the idea of her being in his home seemed nearly surreal. "Hey." She whispered mildly.

"Hey." He whispered back. Mercedes scratched her arm trying to avoid looking the boy in the eyes. She dropped her bag beside the door, and began walking over to Sebastian. He stopped her before she had taken her first step, saying, "You should go ahead and change into what you're going to wear to sleep. I mean, it's late already. Out of convenience, I mean."

Mercedes nodded, and took her bag up. Sebastian pointed to a hallway a few feet beside the loft-type couch where he sat. Down the hallway was a bathroom, Sebastian's room, and a closet. Mercedes quickly entered the bathroom and began to undress. She looked herself over in the mirror, and washed her face, making sure to get rid of the makeup that had caked around her eyes. She dried her chocolate skin with one of Sebastian's decorative towels hoping that decorations was all I had ever been used for. Fishing through her bag, she pulled out her sweatpants and settled them over her skimpy panties before pulling out her top. Mercedes regretted bringing the shirt, knowing that it would only work to tempt Sebastian. Or even worse, it would turn him off. She leaned towards simply putting the shirt she had came in back on, but eventually put on the white top and put the rest of her belongings back into her bag. With one more quick brush off, she walked out of the bathroom and flung her bag into what she had previously presumed as Sebastian's room.

Creeping back into the living room, she sat down beside the loft-type chair quickly. Sebastian sat in the center of the chair, arms spread wide. "You could have sat up here if you had wanted to."

"No, it's okay."

"You sure?" Sebastian asked. Mercedes nodded. Unsure of what to say next, Sebastian took Trent's advice. _Naturally_.

Sebastian shoved his hand into the cushion, and hoped he'd get lucky. Gripping something metal, he rubbed his fingers over the side of it to determine what type of coin he was holding. _Jackpot_. He pulled it out and flicked it over to Mercedes.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Swiftly she caught the penny in her lap, and picked it up. Flipping it through her hand over and over she looked up at Sebastian. "I've never actually had this happen before— seems like something out of a movie."

Sebastian held his breath, _would she let him into her thoughts_? He thought his action over again, and regretted the entire _'natural' _thing. Sebastian had always been one to plan out his actions, though they were often impulsive in nature, they were also very clean cut.

"Well, if we're being honest: I think you look really good in that shirt. That's what I'm thinking."

Sebastian laughed, "Seriously."

"Seriously." Mercedes said back, taking Sebastian's comment as a question.

"What else are you thinking, like, about what happened today?"

Mercedes shrugged, leaning her head onto the couch. "I don't know what to think. You really surprised me, but Trent told me you would explain. I'm not sure how you can explain what happened today though."

Sebastian shook his head. "Am I making you happy? Has this past week been anything other than good for you?"

Mercedes began to nibble at her nails. _Was he making her happy_? She thought back to the night at the club when their relationship had first begun, they had agreed not to keep secrets. She followed up on her end of the bargain by saying, "You made me cry today."

Sebastian's heart broke within his chest, an actual palpable feeling. "No—." His words broke off.

"Yeah, when you stormed off.' Mercedes shrugged, "I just felt like I had upset you or something, you got really dry with me. I don't know, it was childish."

Sebastian twitched his jaw while watching the smaller girl beside him, naturally he felt the urge to wrap her in his arms and apologize repeatedly until hopefully he'd completely forget the wrong he'd done to her. _Was she pretty when she cried? _

"I am sorry. I was thinking about some things, I just couldn't be there at that moment, if I had known that you felt that way-." Mercedes shrugged the boy off. Her attitude had notably changed since that encounter, she threw the penny back at Sebastian. Assisted by her horrible aim, it hit him in the face. The two erupted in laughter, his teeth a testimony to the Gods, the light from the dining room bounced off them perfectly. Oddly, Mercedes wished to rub her hand over his matte textured teeth just to see what they felt like. Oddly even more so, she leaned across the couch and did. Sebastian watched her fingers hit his teeth, unsure of what she was doing.

She retreated quickly, "You have nice teeth."

Sebastian smiled, placing his own fingers to his mouth. He then found the penny, "Thank you. Anyways, before you so _rudely _threw this penny at my face, I figured you were going to ask me my thoughts."

Stifling a laugh, Mercedes nodded.

Sebastian leaned his head over to the side, "My thoughts. I mean, as of now, I feel _really _bad for making you cry. Horrible, actually. And, I asked you that because mainly I am concerned for your happiness. I don't want you to ever be unhappy, and if you ever are you need to tell me.' Mercedes nodded. "I stormed off because you were saying so much stuff that defined me that I didn't want to. I talked to Trent, and we discussed my love life issues, and I do have those.' He scoffed. "I told him that I felt as though every relationship ends badly, and he told me not necessarily. I don't know if that is true, but I'm willing to be persuaded by someone I'd like to end nicely with. Now, I don't know if you and me are in this forever, who knows? I just know that I like you, and I like you a lot. I know it's only been a week, but it feels like it's been much longer. I think that if you help me, if you explain things to me, that I could really be a good partner to you. Because, I'm honestly so lost here, Mercedes. I don't know how to let you in. But I want you to understand everything that I do, and my intentions are never to be anything other than good and decent to you." Sebastian finished his monologue with a deep sigh, and hopes that Mercedes wouldn't run out of this apartment.

She didn't.

"But, you are making me happy. You're making me happy now, the idea of you is. Even when we are going through a rough patch, it's okay. I still like you, I still want to be with you. It's okay to get in arguments, Seb. You can yell if you're upset, and fight if you're unhappy. You don't have to always be good and decent. Despite popular opinion, you are no knight in shining armor. You can mess up it's fine,' Mercedes said, patting Sebastian's thigh. She sat on the couch and leaned into Sebastian, sticking her head into the crook of his neck. His arm dropped down onto her shoulder and dangled there. "I like the way you grovel anyways. And a little less definitely for fear of putting you off, I'd like to end nicely with you as well."

The left cheek of Sebastian's face rose, a spontaneous grin. Had he known just how accepting Mercedes was he would have told her all of this at the office. He wouldn't have actually, not without the assistance of Trent. Sebastian thought of ways to repay the boy, settling on finding out about Penelope, or Kelly or whoever. But first, he'd set things in stone with Mercedes. He tossed her head up and down with his shoulder, "Here: let's go to my room."

Mercedes's breath halted, "What's wrong with here?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired.' Sebastian saw the worried look on Mercedes face, "It's not a death sentence. Or consummation sentence,' he said poking the girl in the cheek and standing. "You and I are simply going to sleep in the same bed. That's all. And since you basically told me to give up my attempts at chivalry, I hereby refuse to sleep on the floor for you. And I refuse to let you go to sleep on the floor, and I also refuse to let you go home to your own bed at this time of night.' Sebastian wagged his finger at Mercedes before extending his arm out to her. "One choice, Cede."

Mercedes took the boy's hand, allowing him to pull her up. _He__'__s strong_. "Then it's not a choice, now is it, Sebastian?"

Sebastian gawked, "Are you attempting to call me controlling, Mercedes?"

"Are you considering me to be meek, Sebastian?"

"Touché." He said before leading his girlfriend into his bedroom. The room was just as boring as the rest of the apartment, with the exception of a The Wolf of Wall Street poster, a poster of Bob Dylan's Highway 61 Revisited album cover, and a tapestry of Christmas lights surrounding the entire room. Sebastian's bedspread was a pure white comforter on top of a metal, dormitory style king bed. A shaggy rug centered the dull room, while a closet with clothes beginning to fall out of it sat forcibly (unsuccessfully) closed in the very back of the room. Mercedes bit her tongue when Sebastian asked her how she liked the room, instead moving her bag to a space deeper within it. She pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail and followed Sebastian into bed. He had turned the big light off, and now the two were only lit upon by the dazzling Christmas lights. They seemed cheap and tacky in the light, but once the room was dark Mercedes saw the appeal.

"This is so nice, Seb." She said snuggling into Sebastian. He nodded, putting his arm around her. "It's simple, but I like simple. Y'know?"

"I like simple too. There is beauty in simplicity."

Sebastian smiled. How perfect it seemed to be lying in bed with the girl of his dreams in a setting that mimicked an American Apparel commercial. "What's what your favorite color?"

Mercedes thought for awhile, "Probably, like, purple."

Sebastian gasped, "My, Ms. Jones. You said you liked simplicity? Purple is one of the most vibrantcolors, are you contradicting yourself?"

Mercedes laughed, "It's just a color. Just a color.' She quieted, "What's yours?"

"Mine? I think, gray."

"Gray? Is that even a choice?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, it's a nice color. Not too dark, not too bright. It's just in the middle, not too much of one thing. Not too much of the other. Seems as though a testimony as to how I'm living my life."

Mercedes looked over at the boy, who was staring up at the ceiling. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest, "I see."


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, Emmett had sworn to Sebastian that he'd have nothing to do with the boy's PA, but when it seemed like the entire floor was deserted and she was the only one there Emmett resorted to addressing the young woman about his employee's whereabouts. Their was no need for small talk, only a simple question and thank you was in order. The petite girl was dressed in a skin-tight, long sleeve, white lace top and even tighter leather pants. Her feet poked from out of her desk, revealing a pair of black stilettos that would hurt the feet of anyone daring enough to walk in them. She barely looked up at Emmett when he walked into the office, only muttering, "You're back already?"

Emmett stood perplexed for a second, quickly realizing that she must think that he was Sebastian. Looking over her desk, he saw a nameplate that read "Mercedes Jones", only furthering his suspicion on where Sebastian and Trent had found the girl. Not that she looked unmanaged or anything of the sort, but she was far from anyone he would picture his son associating with.

"Ms. Jones,' he said with emphasis. The girl looked up, wide-eyed and worried. "I was looking for my son, have you seen him?"  
Mercedes stood up quickly and pushed her chair in under her desk. Criticizing herself immediately for ruining her first impression on her boss and possibly even her future father-in-law. Walking around her desk she smoothed down her shirt and pants, cursing herself for dressing in such tight clothing. She offered her hand out to Emmett who shook it firmly, "Hi, Mr. Smythe. I'm so sorry, I thought you were Seb-, well, your son."  
Emmett smiled and patted Mercedes shoulder. Never had a young woman blush under his gaze like he was a celebrity, "It's fine, darling."

Mercedes shook her head, still collecting herself. "Sebastian and Trent went to go visit the owner of Tips,' she began using her hands to explain, something she only did when she was nervous, "for the case where the woman was suing the restaurant when she got food poisoning. They've been gone for about thirty minutes, Trent told me they could be there for over two hours."

Emmett raised his eyebrows, mumbling under his breath, "Actually doing work for once."

"They've been very busy these past couple of weeks." Mercedes said, attempting to defend Sebastian and Trent. It had been a month since Mercedes had started working at Smythe and Tibbett Law Firm and three weeks since Sebastian and Mercedes's last 'unsynced dispute'. Ever since then the two had been vocal with their dislikes, though Sebastian had been reluctant to argue with Mercedes at first he was beginning to gradually come along, leaving things to be almost, peachy for the two. Sebastian had decided it better not to tell his father that he was dating his personal assistant, and from the looks of it, it seemed as though the subject would never come up. Emmett had said that he didn't want anything to do with her.

Sucking his teeth, Emmett nodded. "Can you tell Sebastian to contact me once he gets back, I've got some paperwork I need him to sign off on."

Mercedes nodded, "Yeah, I can positively, absolutely do that! Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Emmett shook his head, "You know, you are a sweet girl. I hope these knuckleheads aren't giving you a hard time." His cold demeanor broke a smile, relieving Mercedes of her worry.  
"

No, no. They are very sweet boys, I'm really grateful to you and them for allowing me this job."

Emmett nodded again and scratched his light stubble. "Alright, Ms. Jones. Don't forget to tell Sebastian." He winked at Mercedes subtly before beginning to walk back to the elevator.

"I won't, thank you!" Mercedes called after him.  
He gave her a short wave before ending the conversation, "I'll be seeing you around." and stepping inside the elevator. It closed quickly, rising to the third floor. Mercedes exhaled loudly and fell back on her desk. That was close. Not only had she been off task, she'd been unprofessionally dressed and had also addressed the boss as her boyfriend. Had she called him anything endearing? Mercedes couldn't remember, only causing her to worry even more. With nothing else better to do she stayed sprawled across her desk, slowly dosing off until the boys returned, or until Emmett came back up and she lost her job for real this time.

* * *

"Mercedes,' Sebastian whispered while waving a bag of food in front of Mercedes's face. "Mercedes, wake up, we brought food."

With Mercedes still lying limp on the table, Trent sat in her desk chair and propped his feet on the table. "That would have woken me up."

Sebastian nodded, "I'm saying, right?" Shaking his head, he leaned against her desk silently making a mental note to put some chairs into their small lobby.

"Good thing your dad didn't come down here." Trent said beginning to tap Mercedes's forehead.

Sebastian found himself amused quickly, joining in on Mercedes's unconscious teasing, tapping rhythmically with Trent. "Nah, he basically told me he didn't want anything to do with her when he hired her. From what I know, he doesn't even know what she looks like."

Mercedes began to bat at the boys hands, still unconscious. "Should we leave her?"

"No,' Trent laughed. "We don't get to sleep, she doesn't get to sleep." With that, Trent gave Mercedes one big slap on the forehead.

Bouncing up quickly, Mercedes screeched a little, much to Sebastian's fear and Trent's amusement. Realizing her surroundings, Mercedes rubbed her hair flat and looked around her. "Oh, gosh darn it. Was I sleep—, wait of course. How long have y'all been here?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Not long."

Trent spun around in Mercedes's chair a few times before standing up and heading to his office, "Did anything important happen while we were gone?"

"Actually,' Mercedes began, having had set up on her desk. "Your dad,' she directed to Sebastian, "came by an hour or so ago, I guess, looking for you. He wanted you to sign off on some papers, I don't know."

Trent disappeared into his office, feeling no need for his presence, leaving Mercedes and Sebastian alone.

"You should have called me." Sebastian said, standing up abruptly and walking towards his office. Mercedes hopped off her desk and followed him, "It wasn't that important, he even said that." Had he said that?

Sebastian scratched his head, searching his desktop for a pen. "Now you spoke with him? What'd you say?"

Mercedes shrugged. Leaning back on the door, she watched Sebastian break into a cold sweat, all to go see his father? "I don't remember, it's fuzzy."

Sebastian inhaled deeply, eventually finding a pen and shoving it into his blazer pocket. "You better hope it was good." He patted Mercedes's shoulder in a friendly manner before squeezing past her in the doorway and running to the elevator. He quickly punched the button to go to floor three, pacing around the elevator. Never had his father ventured out of his office to hear of the boys whereabouts. And just by Sebastian's luck the one time he did, he didn't even find what he was looking for. It seemed like a small reason for Emmett Smythe to be even more disappointed in Sebastian than he already was. The door opened after what seemed like ages in the now humid elevator. Outside of the stove sat Rita, probably Sebastian's only nemesis.

"Your father's been looking for you." She said smartly, looking Sebastian up and down.

Sebastian straightened up his tie and cast Rita a side eye. "Must you always be so hateful?"

Rita picked at her long, pink nails. "To you only."

Sebastian nodded, nearing his father's door. "Once I own this place, you will be the first person fired. The only person fired more than likely."

"You'll never own this firm, you little runt. I have a better chance of running this place than you ever will." She retorted back beginning to laugh, a real life antagonist. Beginning to speak, Sebastian decided against it and silenced himself. Instead he knocked on his father's door, "It's Seb."

"Come in." Emmett bellowed within the office. Sebastian opened his father's door slowly, stepping into the dim room. His father was sitting in the room with no light, facing his window, behind his huge desk, almost like a scene directly out of The Godfather. Only where was the gun? Hidden beneath his desk surely.

"Sit, sit."

Sebastian obeyed his father, shoving his hands into his khaki pants. His heart began to beat out of his chest, his father couldn't have stopped his entire day just to have Sebastian sign a few papers. Still facing backwards from Sebastian, Emmett continued, "There are a few papers on that table. I'll need a few signatures on them."

Sebastian picked up the papers and studied them: money, possession, loans, taxes, trust fund, insurance, life, life insurance.

"This isn't for the firm."

"I've read them, Sebastian."

"Why are you putting things into my name? Are you dying?' Sebastian said, slamming the papers on the table. "Is this your sick way of telling me you have cancer or something? What's going on?"

Sighing, Emmett shook his head. He turned around to face Sebastian finally, no notable sign of hidden artillery or will to do harm. "No— no. Sebastian, I'm getting older. If I am to die, and if it is to be suddenly rather than gradually, I want my belongings to go to you. Rightfully, they should go to you. As for Smythe and Tibbet goes, both Peter and I thought it best that the company goes to a bloodline. To a Smythe, God knows Loren wants nothing to do with this place."

Loren was Peter Tibbet's child, a free spirited girl whom was probably due the credit for causing the heart attack that killed her father. Peter had wanted no more than for Loren to work for and one day hopefully run Smythe and Tibbet Law Firm, but all she wanted to do was 'paint, have sex, and live and work like Mad Men'. She hadn't even gone to her father's funeral. The entire firm had turned to a faint memory for her.

Once Peter and Emmett had abandoned their hopes for her inheriting the business, Sebastian seemed next up in line: he had been in law school during Loren's sprint at the firm. Emmett was weary the entire time of his son, but as time went on and other options became scarce it seemed inevitable that Sebastian would eventually run Smythe and Tibbet, so why not prepare him before he was forced to take the weight of the company on his shoulders with no experience?

"I always feel like a second towards her, if you want her so bad than call her."

"It's not that easy."

Sebastian shook his head smugly, "It is."

"You know nothing,' Emmett said, rolling his eyes. "I hate when you try to discuss politics with me."

Sebastian scratched at the papers on his father's desk, "Do you even want me to sign these?

Emmett nodded, "You need to."

Sighing, Sebastian drew a pen from his pocket and signed the papers one at a time. Slowly, he made sure his signature was elegant and legible on each page. He considered saying that he should get a lawyer to read over the papers, but he disregarded the thought when he remembered he was a lawyer himself.

"I met that PA of yours."

Sebastian's blood ran cold, his hand froze in midair. He clicked the pen's top slowly and sat it down. Easing back in his seat, he beat himself up mentally. This was the one thing Sebastian was hoping his father wouldn't bring up.

"Yeah?" He muttered open-endedly.

Emmett shrugged, "She's a sweetheart, very cute. Seemed like a good choice. I don't know about her work effort but she does have a clerk voice and personality."

Sebastian smiled at the idea of Mercedes making a good impression on the cold man. The Heavens seemed to open, allowing the sun inside the dark office. Suddenly beautiful shades of orange and red danced across the office as the sun set over the russet mountains through Emmett's window. How Sebastian longed to be outside rather then in his lousy father's office discussing business.

"So, you like her?"

Emmett thought about how the young girl had blushed under his gaze, quickly deciding that he did indeed like the girl; or at least the attention he gave her. "Yes, I was quite fond of her."

"Would you be more fond of her if she was a possible love interest?" Sebastian asked, probing at Emmett's tough outer core. Maybe the two would bond over Mercedes, he did like her right?

"The girl is half my age, what are you talking about?" Emmett questioned back.

"No, no. I meant-I meant for me."

Emmett's face drew into an uncomfortable position before he shook it softly. "Her? No."

Sebastian repositioned himself in his seat, figuring that he'd be in his father's office for quite some time. "Why not?"

Emmett shook his head, "We're not going to do this."

"Why not?' Sebastian began to raise his voice, "You brought it up. Why can't we talk about it?"

"The first deep conversation I have with my son is not going to be about some unimportant debate on my views on the world. It won't be, it won't be about that Ms. Jones of yours. It won't."

"No? I think it should be." Sebastian said, beginning to rub his chin.

"Why?"

"Because, that's my—,' Sebastian struggled to find a word more significant than 'girl friend', less lustful than 'lover', and clearer than 'partner'. "she is the person that I'm in a relationship with right now. She's my girlfriend as they would say."

"Are you serious?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Sebastian, do I need to explain to you why that's a bad idea?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Make me think like you, oh wise and mindful one."

Emmett inhaled and exhaled deeply, "It's your image. I would hate for you to tie yourself down to someone like her and have people get the wrong idea about you. You, my boy, are a trophy husband. You deserve a trophy wife, and that girl over there is no trophy. That is a Friday night experiment, that is a one night stand. How do you think your grandparents would react if they met her? Would they be happy? Have you met her family? How do you think they would feel about you? You and her are just not the same people. You are above her, you can do so much better than her. Does she have kids, Sebastian? Does that make you feel like you owe her something? You don't owe her or her people anything-,"

"Her people?" Sebastian said cutting off his father.

"Yes, her people. You know how they are, they assume that we owe them something."

"Her people? Did you mean single mothers?"

"No, you know what I meant."

"Are you sure?' Sebastian said, pretending to be unaware of what his father meant. "I'm not clear on what your saying."

Emmett shook his head, trying to wiggle out of being put into a compromising and uncomfortable position. "She is not your type, Sebastian. You deserve a young blonde with big, blue eyes. She is far from that."

"So, would their be the same problem if I brought a brunette in here? A redhead? A girl with black hair? Would you be saying the same thing?"

Emmett laughed and shook his head. "You bastard, you'll make me say it won't you?

Sebastian stared at his father, yes.

"She's black, Sebastian. She's black."

"And?"

"Blacks and whites don't mix. It's common knowledge."

"Oh." Sebastian said as if though this was new knowledge to him.

"I- sometimes I think you do things just to piss me off- to embarrass me."

Sebastian shook his head, "This wasn't for you. This was for me."

Emmett nodded, "I bet."

"And, forgive me if this comes off rude or disrespectful, but you have a lot of nerve attempting to tell me something about the way that I live, and how I love. Now you can give me advice? When it comes to be embarrassing the good Smythe name? When it comes to how people are going to perceive the Smythe family? The Smythe family? Now you want to be a father?"

"What?" Emmett yelled slamming his hand onto his desk, he stood quickly, his chair flying into the wall behind him.

"You heard me, daddy. You want to wait until I am a grown ass man to be a father? And it's not to tell me how to do taxes, or how to propose, but it's about me not making you look bad? Its jeopardizing my happiness? Since the day my mother left, you haven't been a father to me. I don't even know if you were a father before then, I never saw you! I've never called you dad, have you noticed that, huh?' Sebastian laughed smugly, still sitting. "I've never even called you dad."

Emmett sat back down in his chair and buried his head into his hands. "Sebastian, I think you should go. Take what's left of today and tomorrow off. Tell Mercedes the same."

Sebastian nodded, picking his pen off the table and resting it between his ear and his head. It fit snugly there, he rubbed his clammy hands off on his pants before standing and walking out of his father's office. Rita stood directly outside the door with a honestly worried face, extending her hand to Sebastian's shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded pushing her hand off, "Bring him some water." He told the woman. She ran to the other side of the office where a water gallon was and filled it quickly to the brim and rushed it over to Mr. Smythe's office. Sebastian walked to the elevator, arriving in front of floor two before he had clicked the buttons it seemed. Things began to turn into shapes without details. He walked over to what looked like it could be Mercedes, but might have been Trent in a weird parallel universe.

"Seb, are you okay?" Her voice broke out into the void.

Sebastian walked around her desk and fell to his knees, drooping his head onto Mercedes's lap. His eyes filled with tears before his broken voice could moan out, "Mercedes."

She began to stoke the boys hair as he cried on her lap. Had she done this? Was she then reason Sebastian was in trouble?

"Yes, baby? What's wrong? Tell me."

"I don't think I have a father." He choked out before beginning to cry louder. Mercedes feared that Trent would emerge from his office and ruin the moment, but he never did. Instead Sebastian was left to cry on Mercedes's lap until their was nothing left in him.

**The next chapter will be up shortly, it'll be a fluff chapter so no angst for awhile! (I recently found out I use the word quickly a lot, sheesh!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes twirled in Sebastian's metallic chair; spinning round and round she only caught blurry glimpses of him. Smiling then laughing, putting paper bags on the counter then unloading them. She slowed down to see him in action, taking materials out of the grocery bags and putting them into the cabinet. Spending time with the boy had became a daily thing for Mercedes. One could even say that she was slowly moving herself into his apartment, shirt by shirt, day by day. Staying with him came with simple benefits, like simply watching Sebastian do day-to-day activities, whether it be yawning or cleaning. Especially cleaning, especially handling business, especially doing things that he'd have to do as a husband. Of course, they'd only been together for a little over a month but who's to say that she couldn't imagine. This was the closest that she or anyone else would ever get to Sebastian, he _had _made it obvious on more than one occasion that he had no plans on ever getting married. And though she knew she'd never hear the pitter patter of little feet on hardwood floors and she'd never get the chance to call herself a Smythe, she could still feel the comfort of laying in his arms on a Sunday morning promising to each other that they'll go to church the next Sunday, or going shopping for groceries, but letting him buy and choose the items because she'd hate for him to ever have to go out on his own and get all the wrong things. Things just happened to fall into place for the two, like how his hand fit perfectly into hers and how she always had the penny he was short on and how when he bought the groceries she only had to remind him three times to get eggs.

"Mercedes.' She stopped spinning in the chair, she found Sebastian standing in the middle of the kitchen with butter in one hand and milk in the other.

"This is just a question, I only want your opinion. Do you uh- do you put your butter in the fridge or do you leave it out?"

Mercedes began to shake her head, "You dumb ass. You leave it out don't you?"

Face palming, Sebastian nodded behind his hand.

"I went over this chicks house this one and she had her butter left out, it was so gross. You put it in the fridge."

Sebastian walked over the to the fridge, managing to open it with his two free fingers. "I don't know, my dad always left it out. But, I mean who knows what he was and wasn't doing right?"

"This is just a question,' Mercedes began, "But, how come you can call him dad to me but not to his face?" She asked.

"I don't know, mental shit, I figure. I don't want to talk about that right now."

Mercedes shrugged, beginning to spin again. "Sorry." Rearranging things in the refrigerator, Sebastian shook his head. _Bad idea_, he immediately bumped his head on one of the machine's shelves, emerging from it with a throbbing skull. He massaged his head and shut the fridge's door. "No, it's not you. I was just in a good mood, didn't want to spend any time talking about my daddy problems."

"'I _was _in a good mood', what did my question disrupt you so much?" Mercedes said laughing.

"No.' Sebastian said walking over to Mercedes and stopping her chair. Spinning her around once more to face him, he settled in between her legs. "Did you not see your best guy get beat up by my fridge?"

Mercedes grinned smugly, "I did not." Sebastian tilted his head and pouted. He pulled Mercedes's hand to the top of his head in order to feel where he had been hit.

"Oh my gosh!" She aspirated.

"I know right! It hurts like hell-,'

"I saw being sarcastic, I feel nothing." Mercedes said, letting her hand drop off of his head.

"Wow." Sebastian said, walking away from Mercedes. "Do you even like me?"

"No, I loveeeee you."

"You only want me for my body." Mercedes stared at the boy and shook her head. Doing their best not to crack a smile or laugh, Mercedes threw the quickest thing she could grab in efforts to make sure she was not the first one to laugh.

"Did you just throw a freaking fork at me?" Sebastian cracked first. Mercedes crumbled a few seconds later, even more so, falling on the floor in a seizure of laughter she attempted to speak, but each time was overcome by more waves.

"I just- I- it was the first thing I saw!"

"Trying to kill me are we?" Sebastian asked extending his hand out to help Mercedes up off the ground. She took his hand firmly, picking herself up. Subconsciously, she wished that she wasn't still insecure about her weight. It didn't bother her every second of the day, but when Sebastian wanted to do cute things like pick her up from behind or offer her piggy back rides the insecurities came back.

"No, I seriously just grabbed something. Did it even hit you? I didn't see."

"Nah,' Sebastian said, shaking his head. "Here: sit on the counter."

Mercedes leaped on the counter as Sebastian walked back over to the island. He pulled one final item out of the grocery bag.

"No-."

"Yeah." He said grinning and nodding. Opening the lid to the Turtle flavored ice cream, he grabbed two spoons and handed the container to Mercedes.

"I didn't even see you pick this up, Seb."

"Well, you said it was your favorite. I picked it up when you were getting the milk."

Pulling Sebastian closer to her by his belt, she pecked his lips quickly. "You are the sweetest guy in this world."

In a sudden act of charm, Sebastian's voice grew husky. He hovered over Mercedes and breathed slowly, "I try to be." Pulling back, he grabbed the ice cream container and one of the spoons. "I can feed you this in a super sexy way."

"See, that would involve me being sexy. Because, you can't feed me and be sexy, I have to eat it and be sexy. And, I have zero sex appeal, like, you can feed me this in a super cute way and then we can kiss and feel the sweet coldness between our lips. We can do that."

Sebastian's face contorted into an uncomfortable twist. "I'm doing my best to not laugh right now."

Mercedes giggled, contrasting her light demeanor to Sebastian's sultry air.

"It is so hard trying to be intimate with you, it's almost like you cant embrace your sexuality."

"Maybe I just want to be cute and not sexy." Mercedes replied, bopping the boy's nose. Placing the container back on the counter, Sebastian dropped his head onto Mercedes's shoulder. The petite girl wrapped her short arms around her boyfriends waist, pulling him in even further.

Sebastian began running kisses along Mercedes neck, coming to her ear and nibbling at it. Mercedes hands gripped Sebastian's back, holding in a chocked moan. Moving from her ear, Sebastian placed a kiss on her smooth skin at every inch of skin his lips landed on. Moving back to her neck, he nestled into her warmth. She smelled like cocoa butter, or coconuts, or warm vanilla or cookies or something he wanted to smell as often as possible. "Are we going to eat this ice cream?"

"I don't know, you seem more comfortable with eating me." Mercedes answered. She popped the lid off the ice cream container and stuck her fingers into the cool chocolate ice cream.

"And you say you can't be sexy, then you say stuff like that, I swear you are a-," Cutting off Sebastian, Mercedes slid her fingers into Sebastian's mouth slowly.

Making steady eye contact with Mercedes, Sebastian slowly licked the ice cream from Mercedes's finger, even taking her hand into his and manipulating her finger to fit his tongue.

"See: you're better at being sexy than I am." She said teasingly.

Sebastian pushed Mercedes's hand away quickly and pulled himself forward into her legs. Gripping her face with both hands, he kissed her roughly, enough to bruise her lips. The quick bone on bone contact took Mercedes by surprise, but she gradually fell into motion with Sebastian. Sparks flew between the lips of the lovers; a fire grew between their tongues that was only extinguished by short breaths. Pushing the ice cream container and it's components further down the countertop, Sebastian slid Mercedes back further onto the counter. Maintaining their sensual tongue dance, Sebastian took his hands from the heat of Mercedes and began to unbuckle his pants. Realizing Sebastian's intentions, Mercedes begrudgingly drew herself from his lips. Looking down at his hands, Mercedes found an erect Sebastian in the process of pulling a condom from his pocket.

"What's that?"

Looking lopsided at Mercedes, Sebastian strained his face. "What do you mean?"

"I- I- um, I don't think I'm ready."

Sighing, Sebastian nodded. "That's fine-"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

Shaking his head, Sebastian pulled his pants back up. "No, no. -Don't apologize. I should have asked, it's okay. Whenever you are ready, okay?"

Smiling slightly, Mercedes nodded. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she watched Sebastian put the condom into his pocket. He bent down and picked up the lid to the ice cream jar and the utensils that had fallen with it. Walking to the other side of the kitchen, he placed the lid on the container and tossed the spoons into the sink.

"Seb."

"Yeah?"

"I should have told you this from day one, but-"

Standing at the refrigerator, Sebastian opened the freezer and placed the ice cream in. Sitting back on the counter, he watched Mercedes mutter on. "I said it was my fault. We've only been dating for so long. It was rude to just assume you were ready."

"It's not really that. It's just- God how do I say this. I don't plan on having sex until I'm married."

Sebastian's eyes widened at Mercedes words, "Are you- are you serious? I knew that we were religious but the entire 'no sex before marriage' thing? I didn't know that you believed that."

"I believe in the Bible. I believe in chastity. I believe that my body is a temple."

Rubbing his cheek, Sebastian flung his feet on top of the counter and rested against the fridge. "I'd treat your body like a temple."

_I sincerely hope he won't try to convince me into sleeping with him._ "I'm sure you would." _He knows I'm weak for him. _

"Then I don't see the problem. I'm not going to convince you to do anything you don't want to do, but, like, I don't understand."

"Sebastian, you know you don't want to marry me. In fact, you don't want to marry anyone. I'm not going to give my body up to every man who tells me he loves me."

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian hopped off the counter. "Well let's go get married then."

Detecting no sarcasm in his voice, Mercedes tilted her head. "You don't mean that."

"And if I did?"

"You can't marry me because you want to sleep with me. And, I wouldn't force you into that."

Scratching his arm, Sebastian gripped the cold floor. Sucking his teeth, he opened his mouth. "I can't tell if you're being selfish or if I am."

"Neither of us are being selfish, you're being blasphemous."

Looking surprised, Sebastian whispered, "Oh."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She wanted to do this for Sebastian but she couldn't. She couldn't throw away all of her morals for someone she wouldn't be with in a year. Of course she wanted to marry Sebastian one day and give herself to him but she knew the feelings wouldn't be returned. "Maybe if it were different."

"So it's just a no?"

Shifting her mouth to the right side of her face, Mercedes nodded.

"Hmm, _I see_."

"Are you upset?"

"I- I need some time to think. I'm not upset, but you can understand, right?"

Mercedes stared at the floor, unable to look up at Sebastian. "Yeah, I've got it." Mercedes eyes began to water as she tried to choke back any sound. Hoping Sebastian would leave the room before her voice began to break, she jumped off her spot on the counter. Keeping her head down, Mercedes picked up her purse and keys from the kitchen's island and began to walk to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked.

Pushing her hair from her face, Mercedes finally looked at Sebastian. "Um- you said you need to think. I'm going to go, you call me when you're ready to talk."

"Mercedes, you don't have to-' Before Sebastian could finish Mercedes was walking out of the apartment and shutting he door behind her. Sebastian sucked his teeth. He considered running and stopping her before she could leave the building. He quickly decided that the two did need a bit of time apart. He needed time to think, and maybe Mercedes would change her mind over the course of the two being apart. Unsure of what to do or what to even think, Sebastian pulled out his phone and dialed Trent's number.

* * *

**SO I KNOW SEBASTIAN IS TWENTY-FOUR AND SOMETIMES I DO REFER TO HIM AS BOY SO YOUR PROBABLY LIKE WHY DOES SHE REFER TO HIM AS BOY '_aha__'_NAH BUT LIKE THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF BIGGEST ARCHS IN THIS STORY SEBASTIAN GOING FROM BOY TO MAN BECAUSE NOT EVERY BOY BECOMES A MAN THE DAY HE TURNS 18 - I think it's been nearly a month since my last update, and not to say I lost the fever for this story, but the motivation, maybe? I do have fun writing this story too. So, there's that. Trent and Sebastian time next chapter. Maybe some Kurtcedes? Who knows. Also this chapter was so Samcedes- Tested esque, I hate myself. (No Sebastian is not going to almost burn down the apartment with candles for his girl friend *cough* *cough* sam *cough* *coughs due to smoke inhalation*)**


End file.
